In a wireless communication technology, when a first-type node, such as an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) NodeB (eNB) sends data by virtue of multiple antennae, a data transmission rate may be increased by adopting a multicarrier transmission manner. That is, the first-type node sends different data by virtue of multiple carriers, and a second-type node, such as User Equipment (UE), also receives the data by virtue of multiple carriers. Under the condition that multiple users have services, an eNB may allocate different carrier resources to different users, and the multiple users may be scheduled and receive data under different carriers respectively. Under the condition that only one user has a service, the eNB may allocate all of the carriers to the same user, the user occupies all of physical resources allocated by an eNB side in a transmission interval, but the user is required to have a capability of processing multiple carriers, and if the user only has a capability of processing one or relatively few carriers, the user may only receive the data at one or relatively few carrier stations, and the eNB may also only send the data on one or relatively few carriers, so that the resources are wasted.
In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard research project, new-type carriers are introduced into some researches, and researches are made on New Carrier Types (NCTs) in release 10, researches are being made on supporting of carriers in an unlicensed frequency band in present release 13. These new-type carriers do not support backward compatibility, some users may not support these new-type carriers, including terminal of old versions or terminal without a new carrier supporting capability, and if only these terminals in a system have services at present, the eNB may only send data on relatively few carriers, so that resources of these new carriers are wasted.
Different terminals may also have different capabilities, besides a new carrier capability, such as a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) layer number capability, a modulation mode capability, an interference cancellation receiver capability, a supported maximum carrier number, maximum transmitted power and a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) capability. In a conventional art, each terminal has different capabilities according to supporting of different standard versions, or the terminals report capabilities to an eNB, and all of these capabilities of the same terminal may be applied to all carriers.
Device to Device (D2D) communication is a technology for direct communication between terminals, and its main characteristic is that: a certain device in multiple devices positioned at short distances under coverage of a network may find the other devices in a wireless manner and implement direct connection and communication between the devices. During D2D communication, a resource is shared with a cell user under control of a cell network, so that a utilization rate of a spectrum may be increased. In addition, advantages achieved by D2D communication may further include: reducing a burden of a cellular network, reducing power consumption of a battery of a mobile terminal, increasing a bit rate, improving robustness of a failure of a network infrastructure and the like. Novel small-scale point-to-point data service may also be supported, and data may be forwarded between the devices by virtue of the D2D communication technology.
By a D2D communication technology, it is also considered in the conventional art that a terminal forwards data for another terminal as a relay. In addition, multiple receiving nodes and a sender may also form a virtual MIMO network for data transmission by virtue of a virtual MIMO method. However, there is yet no solution that multiple nodes or multiple terminals form a virtual node (third-type node) for carrier sharing as well as solution in which nodes on a shared carrier support different capabilities in the conventional art.
For the problem in a related technology that multiple nodes may not share a carrier, there is yet no effective solution.